


By Luck and Lightning

by sinceresapphire



Series: Oh Look, I've Been Prompted [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinceresapphire/pseuds/sinceresapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for the extraction team, Jemma learns that Bobbi doesn't like thunder and lightning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Luck and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/gifts).



> My prompt was: dictionary.com says the word of the day is: “astraphobia” meaning: an abnormal fear of thunder and lightning.

The mission started off ordinary; two groups would distract and take out the guards while the third would enter the building and retrieve the Intel that was stored on the computer. Jemma and Bobbi were the ones assigned to the Intel retrieval while Skye, Trip, Hunter and May would take care of the guards.

Bobbi managed to secure the intel when suddenly alarms blared throughout the building and she grabbed Jemma by the hand before tearing out of there. The groups were forced to split up in the chaos and that’s how the pair found themselves in a safe house waiting for extraction.

“I just talked to Coulson and apparently, the source lied about the security and he’s not too impressed with the former agent. Anyways, we’re gonna be stuck here for the night because there’s a storm rolling in.”

Jemma nodded her head, slipping off her shoes to be more comfortable.

There were worse places to be stuck and worse people to be stuck with so neither woman was going to complain.

“Hope you don’t mind sharing a bed, Jemma. I promise I won’t steal the covers.”

Bobbi grinned, pleased by having the chance to be close to Jemma.

“I have no problem with that, Bobbi. I just hope that you don’t snore like Fitz does.”

Rolling her eyes, Jemma couldn’t help thinking off all the times he’d fall asleep in the lab and distract her from her work with his snoring.

“No one’s ever made that complaint about me before. Hunter, however……all I have to say is good luck Skye.”

The two women got ready for bed, taking turns in the bathroom though Bobbi mentioned that they was no need for that, causing Jemma to blush.

Bobbi smirked; apparently she wasn’t the only one who might be interested.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash of thunder which caused her to jump and caused her to worry about how the rest of the night would go. Bobbi hoped she would be able to sleep through the worst of the storm.

It was at that moment that Jemma came out of the bathroom.

“Are you okay, Bobbi?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You don’t need to worry.”

Jemma didn’t seem convinced but let it go as she headed to the bed and climbed in on the left side.

Following her lead, Bobbi joined her as she tried to ignore the thunder that was occurring outside of the safe house.

Just when she had fallen asleep, a loud crack of thunder sounded and woke Bobbi up causing her to look over at Jemma who was still asleep.

She climbed out of bed carefully so she would not disturb the other woman then she moved over to the chair in the room and sat down. Taking a deep breath, she tried to focus on blocking out the sound of the thunder but she was having trouble as whimpers escaped her lips.

Bobbi was too focused on herself that she didn’t pay attention to what was going on around her so when someone touched her hand; she was startled to see Jemma kneeling in front of her.

“Bobbi, what’s wrong?”

Before she could answer, another crack of thunder sounded and she jumped again then Jemma realized what was going on.

“Do you not like thunder?”

Bobbi shook her head.

Leaning forward, Jemma wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close so she could rub her back.

“Hey, this is perfectly normal Bobbi.”

“I’m an Agent though, I shouldn’t feel like this.”

“You may be an agent but you’re also a human so feeling like this, isn’t wrong.”

Bobbi just wrapped her own arms around Jemma’s waist.

“Come on, let’s go back to bed.”

Tensing in the other woman’s hold, Bobbi didn’t feel comfortable doing that.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bobbi. You don’t have to let go of me.”

After a few moments, the two women stood up and returned to the bed. Jemma climbed in then patiently waited for Bobbi to join her.

Bobbi hesitated for a couple moments then climbed into bed and curled up around Jemma; an arm around her waist with her face buried in her neck.

Shifting so she was laying on her side, Jemma wrapped her own arm around the other woman as they drifted off to sleep.

There was something to be said for having someone there because Bobbi didn’t wake up at all the rest of the night. Though, that wasn’t completely true as it didn’t work when she was with Hunter but that was a different thing all together.

Morning came bright and early but neither woman woke up until the alarm went off.

Bobbi slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room before they landed on Jemma who met her gaze, smiling at her.

“Good morning, Bobbi. How are you doing?”

The memories of last night came flooding back but she didn’t focus on them because the other woman squeezed her hand.

“I’m good.”

Jemma just stared at her.

“Fine….I’m better; thanks to you.”

“I am glad to hear that, Bobbi.”

She had wanted to say something like how she thought that she should be better at compartmentalizing than this but Bobbi realized that Jemma wouldn’t listen.

“You’re much better at this than Hunter ever was.”

Jemma blushed at the compliment.

“Now, how can I thank you for it?”

After a few moments to calm down, an idea occurred to Jemma.

“You could either take on one of my necessary but boring duties Coulson assigned me for a week or you could….kiss me.”

Bobbi was surprised by the choice but she knew which one she was going to choose though she could tell that Jemma was going to retract the second half so she knew needed to move before she could.

Reaching out to touch Jemma’s face, she stroked her face with her hand.

“Are you sure about this, Jemma?”

“Yes, I’ve been quite curious about it would be like to kiss you since we met.”

Bobbi smirked at her.

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint.”

“If Hunter is to be believed, you have nothing to worry about. I think your _under the cover skills_ are the only things he’s commented positively on, much to Skye’s…..annoyance.”

Bobbi cupped Jemma’s cheek before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss started off gentle with light pressure but then Jemma wanted more so she kissed back harder.

By the time they got the message that the extraction team was on their way, the two women only have a few minutes to gather their things and change because they kept getting distracted.

“I have to say, Bobbi…..Hunter definitely wasn’t lying about your skills.”

“You haven’t seen anything yet.”


End file.
